


和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第二辆车

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 楼道PLAY





	和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第二辆车

R18，本篇是Lancer库丘林！（请不要问我为什么换着狗子搞）

未成年人务必退散，谢谢！

——一脚油门——刷卡上车——坐稳扶好

漆黑的楼道里，粗重的喘息声和隐隐约约的水声显得格外清晰。

被按在自家门上的你害怕地紧紧咬着唇，却还是在男人一下下的撞击下溢出哼哼唧唧的舒服的声音，湿湿嗒嗒的淫液被抽动带出，顺着大腿向下滑落，被风一吹凉嗖嗖的。

半小时前，约会都还进行的很顺利，直到回家路上，前些天Caster在你脖颈上种下的草莓痕迹被对着你连蹭带吻的Lancer发现，吃了醋的Lancer愈发变本加厉地向你索吻，等到住处楼下，你已是气喘吁吁地倚在他怀里。

你在包里摸索钥匙，库丘林不安分地把头搁在你肩头，想要把你嵌在怀里一般紧紧抱着，湿热的呼吸在你耳边掠过，撩拨得你心里也痒痒的。

好不容易掏出被压到包底的钥匙，身后男人却是已经等不及了一般，将你的耳垂含入口中细细吮吸起来，手也不安分地伸进你的上衣，不轻不重地揉捏着。酥麻的电流让你手一抖，好不容易掏出来的钥匙跌落下来，摔出清脆的一声。

还未等你抗议出声，身后的男人已经先开了口。

“想做。”

“进门再说...唔！”下身的裙子被撩开的羞耻感让你慌乱地推着禁锢着你的胳膊，但是遮羞的布料被轻而易举地勾开，甬道内被一根手指强行闯入。

“不想在他们做的地方做。”半抱怨半撒娇的声音在你耳边响起，“难得老子碰到个不让人头疼的女人，他们还要来抢。”

你发誓是想踹开这个没脸没皮的家伙的，但是听着这种混杂着醋意的示爱，心一下子就软了下来。尚未到半夜时分，电梯运行的声音嗡嗡地提醒着你现在这个地方随时有可能被回家的邻居撞见。然而羞耻心却使得下身甬道内的摩擦变得更加清晰，轻轻转动的手指按压着粗糙的敏感点，换来你捂着嘴想要抑制的轻声嘤咛。

快感逐渐麻痹着你的神经，又一根手指的深入让你愈发紧张地想要夹紧双腿，但被膝盖强行分开的大腿只能勉强抖抖索索地支撑着你的体重。不断抽动的双指逐渐撑开你的内壁，源源不断的液体顺着手指流淌出来，快要泛滥成河。被玩弄的身体发软的你简直是靠着他揉捏着双乳的胳膊和下身被插入的支点才能不跪下去。

“今天水格外多呢，看来小姑娘也喜欢刺激？”抽出手指的一瞬间，一股透明的汁液涌了出来，激的你身子又是一抖。身后响起拉链的滑动和窸窸窣窣的衣物被扯开的声音。男人兴奋的声音和粗重的鼻息在你耳边落下。

突然的空虚让你难耐地地蹭着男人的手臂，被轻易撕开的内裤挂在一侧的膝盖上，随即感受到还微微跳动的肉棒抵在早已泥泞不堪的穴口，跃跃欲试地想要冲进去。

“唔...万一有人...”仅存的理智提醒着你。

一边让你伏在门上，一边扶着自己肉棒的Lancer闻言凑到你耳边。

“老子很快的。”

鬼才信呢。

这句吐槽还没出口，库丘林就狠狠地将你贯穿了。霎那间，无与伦比的快感夹杂着胀痛涌上你的脑门，张大了嘴想要尖叫出声的你发现自己嘴已经被紧紧捂住，无法宣泄的快感化为不住的颤抖和紧紧收缩的甬道，夹的库丘林下体生疼。

“嘘...”男人低声地警告着，说出的话却让你愈发紧张兴奋起来，“被人听见就糟糕了。”

滚烫的硕大在因为站立而更加收紧的甬道内横冲直撞，把被迫撑开的小口摩擦地鲜红欲滴起来，内里的嫩肉无助地翻出又被挤进，带出的淫液湿答答地从大腿内侧流淌下来，把库丘林尚未完全脱下的裤子都洇湿了一小片。

库丘林紧紧搂着你的腰避免你脱力倒下去，同时一次又一次地将被撞向前方的你圈回去，肉棒退到入口又狠狠顶到软肉上，像是把你丢在起起伏伏的潮水上，被一波波的撞击逼出泪水和控制不住的闷哼。

第一次高潮来的又快又凶，你像是溺水的人努力张开嘴想要呼吸氧气一般仰起头剧烈喘息起来，眼角的泪光和脸上沁出的薄汗让你看起来湿漉漉的，即使被塞的满满的，潮液也顺着柱体缓缓淌落，滴在地上形成点点水痕。

身后的库丘林也不好受，站着的姿势让你的身下紧的不像话，软肉紧紧包裹吸附着他的凶器，高潮时的抽搐和痉挛差一点就让他缴了械，不得不停下来强忍着射精的欲望，等着你平复下来。

“还想要吗？”像是要证明他还没吃饱，还埋在你体内的肉棒轻轻地又抽动起来，还没完全从第一波高潮余韵中回过神的你很快又被勾起情欲，捂着你嘴巴的手已经松开，软腻的声音简直不像是从你喉咙里发出来的。

“要...”

“叫Lancer。”

“Lan...cer...”

听到了自己想听的话，Lancer抽出性器，将你转过身抱起抵在门上，看着你因为这动作慌张地将腿紧紧缠在他结实的腰上保持着平衡。

盯着你笼着粉红色的皮肤，还有脖子上其他人留下的印记，Lancer恨恨地将你一只腿折起来压向背后的墙，私处彻底暴露出来，湿漉漉的穴口还在一收一缩地发出色情的邀请。

突然失去平衡的你慌张地去搂他的脖子，在下一秒就被撞进来的硬挺粗直顶的一抖，灭顶的快感让你溢出甜腻的呻吟，噗啾的水声在漆黑的楼道里显得愈发淫靡起来。无法逃离这种快乐的你狠狠咬着自己的下唇，企图把所有的呻吟声都堵在嘴里，却又一次次地被不依不饶的捣弄折磨逼出破碎的喘息。

“慢...慢一点...库...”你被顶的难受，软着声音求眼前的人。

“Lancer。”听到你软腻的哭腔，顺从地让你挂在身上的库丘林却愈发激动，身下动作更加大开大合，恨不得每一次都将你从下至上贯穿，顶到脆弱的宫口才罢休。口中安慰着你说很快就好了，粗长的性器却在甬道里翻搅着，变本加厉地磨着每一处褶皱，听着你的哭叫和求饶。

“嗯...Lancer...不行...慢...”你的话突然停住，双腿拼命绞紧，甬道一颤一颤地，像是要把粗长的肉棒整根吃掉一般向里吞。

觉察到你快高潮的库丘林没有再抑制自己的欲望，随着你哭叫着狠狠地咬上他的肩膀，滚烫的液体释放在你的身体里。

混合着满足的喘息交织在一起，随着库丘林退出你体内，白浊的液体混合着你体内的淫液带着温度流淌而出，顺着颤抖的腿根滴滴答答地流下，色情至极。

“只是前菜，小姑娘。”Lancer捡起钥匙打开门，把你抱进浴室。

（大过年的炖肉！）


End file.
